


Exposed

by charmed_seconds



Series: A Snake and a Lion [41]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's running a bit late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposed

Harry warily walked down the dark hallway, glancing over his shoulder multiple times before reaching his destination. He knocked softly before sliding into an empty, dark classroom.  He looked around, frowning. Maybe he wasn’t here yet. Sighing, Harry plopped himself on top of a desk, gazing at the door depressingly. They agreed on ten o’clock, and Harry was at least fifteen minutes late.

                Frowning, Harry looked around the abandoned charms classroom. Maybe he was stood up. Harry laid down and curled up on his side, still looking at the door. Without knowing it, he slipped into slumber’s embrace.

(*)

               

                Draco cursed as he sped walked down the Hogwarts corridor, mentally murdering Snape for keeping him too long for a stupid potion. It was ten forty-five, and he only hoped that Harry was still in the classroom. Opening the door, his greeting died on his lips when he saw his lover curled up on top of a table, sleeping. Glancing over his shoulder and finding it clear, he closed the door and walked up to Harry.

                He ran a hand through his lover’s mop, smiling softly as the young male mumbled something, and curled up into a tighter ball. Kneeling slightly, he pecked Harry’s cheek, then the tip of the nose. “Harry?”

                Bright green eyes eased open, “D-Dray?”

                “Hey, sorry I’m late.”

                Harry yawned and sat up, “What time is it?”

                “10:45”

                “Sorry I fell asleep,” Harry mumbled, rubbing his eyes, “Hermione’s been on my tail about that stupid Creatures essay.”

                Draco chuckled, “I was the one that was late.” He sat beside his lover, “Now, what is the topic of this essay?”

                Harry sighed and leaned his head on Draco’s shoulder, “Are we gonna spend our time together talking about my essay? We barely get to see each other now.”

                Draco sighed, “I know.”

                Harry frowned and began playing with his lover’s fingers, “We could do other things.”

                Draco grinned and pulled the Gryffindor closer, the smaller man practically sitting in the blond’s lap, “Like what?”

                Harry rolled his eyes, “How about curling up and doing some crossword puzzles?”

                Draco raised an eyebrow, “I was thinking about something else.”

                “And what could that be Mister Malfoy?”

                Both boys froze and turned towards the door. “Uh…hi Professor Snape…” 


End file.
